I'll follow you into the dark
by SheRocKZThaTsTaGe
Summary: This is random flashes of Harry and Ginny's relationship together from their 7th year to the final battle. Out of order to fit the song I'll follow you into the dark by Death cab for cutie. very sad. One shot. Read and review!


This is my first song-fic/one-shot so be nice. The Story isn't in the right order, but I like it better that way, if you

don't, too bad, but i'm sure you'll have no problem figureing the story out. I Do not own Harry Potter, or the song "I'll follow you into the dark"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Together, We can accomplish this_

_**  
"Love of mine some day you will die **_

_**But I'll be close behind**_

_**I'll follow you into the dark"**_

Ginny with tears in her eyes Watched as she and her love stood on top of an empty hill near the town of Ottery St. Catchpole,

he would soon be apperating, starting on his search for the Horcruxes.

"Ginny, I promise I WILL be back for you, I love you and I wouldn't miss the birth of these two for the world."

Kissing her tummy he jokingly continued, "I'll die someday, but I have WAY too much to finish to die now!"

Ginny slapped him. "Don't even joke about that! I NEED you! WE need you!"

"Ginny we have a PLAN! just use the mirrors, Sirrius would have wanted me to put them to good use.

Ron and Hermione will take Care of you! and I'll be here the minute you have your first contraction"

and before she could respond he pulled her into a passionate kiss.

XXXXX

__

"No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white

_**Just our hands clasped so tight  
**__**  
Waiting for the hint of a spark"**_

"HARRY JAMES POTTER WHERE ARE YOU?" Ginny screamed to no one in particular as she squeezed her brothers hand,

and hermione stroked her hair in the labor and delivery department of St. Mungo's.

"He'll be here" Hermione Reassured her.

Just then they wheeled Harry into her hospital room. He looked VERY badly injured and Ginny screamed and

quickly became hysterical.

"It looks like he's been attacked but he wont tell us erxactly what happened he just kept on screaming for his wife

and going on about how her had to get to her." The nurse quickly explained to Hermione.

"We can't fully evaluate his injuries unless he calms down and lets us examine him." But when They looked over Harry had

gotten out of his wheelchair and was holding the now calm Ginny's hand as he coached her.

"Together we can accomplish this" Harry Whispered into Ginny's ear.

"Your late" she joked

"Wasn't your being late what started all this?" Harry retorted

"No how hot you look in your quidditch boxers is what got us into this!" Ginny said laughing

"Thats the first time she's laughed since he left" Ron Whispered

"They do seem to belong together don't they?" Hermione Whispered back

"Okay Ginny now that we've calmed down, you REALLY need to push" The Nurse said

"She wouldn't push until you got here" Hermione whispered to Harry "You really gave us a scare!"

"Well i'm here now so lets do this!"

"I really need to suggest that you sit in a wheelchair with those injuries." the healer said to Harry

"NO WAY I'm going to be standing right here with my wife. If she can be this strong I can too! NOW PUSH GINNY!" Harry yelled

Ginny screamed through the blinding-white pain and soon she had her first beautiful baby girl in her arms.

Lily Alice Potter after both Harry's Mother and their good friend Neville's mother, both casualties of the great war

Harry was now fighting to win."

Ginny Pushed through a second bout of blinding pain and soon had a son, James Sirrius.

"It's hard to believe such love and happiness can exist in a time of such terror." The four of them

thought together as they gazed at the beautiful new additions to their family.

__

XXXX

"If heaven and hell decide

_**That they both are satisfied **_

_**Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs **_

_**If there's no one beside you **_

_**When your soul embarks **_

_**Then I'll follow you into the dark"**_

Ginny and Harry gazed up at the house that used to be Ron and Hermione's. It was in shambles and the

Dark Mark was looming overhead."

They ran into the house and Ginny's high-pitched scream could be heard throughout the neighborhood

Ron, Hermione, Lily, James, all dead.

Ginny slumped on the floor blawling and as Harry picked her up and

carried her out of the now collapseing house, she kicked and pounded his chest. He set her down outside the now, ruined house

and they both wept, for all the family and friends they had now lost. For Mr. and Mrs. Weasly, For Bill and Fleur, for

Percy and Fred, and their children.

"We could have saved them!" Ginny cried "We could have saved Hermione" Who had killed herself knowing Ron,

and her neice and nephew had died. "We shouldn't have left the children! Now they're dead, DEAD!" Ginny sobbed into

Harry's chest.

Harry gritted his teeth and vowed to himself that he would get his revenge on Voldemort.

There was no doubt. Voldemort would NOT triumph in this war.

__

XXXX

"In Wizard school as vicious as Roman rule

_**I got my knuckles brusied by a lady in black **_

_**And I held my tongue as she told me **_

_**"Son fear is the heart of love" **_

_**So I never went back" **_

It was Harry's 7th year at Hogwarts. He was in Professor Mcgonagall's office.

"Professor, I can't stay here, in school. I need to fight."

"Potter, I was waiting for you to come to my office, it seems you have a war to fight." She smiled at him.

Harry was suprized at how well she was taking the news.

"But Professor-"

"You thought I would fight you? Look Potter do you know how I knew you would be coming here?"

"Well the profacy, but-"

"No Potter, not the proficy, blood. Your parents would have never sat here while they new people were out there in danger.

I know you are afraid for your loved ones, I also know a Miss. Ginny Weasley is waiting outside this door."

Ginny took this as her que to walk in and put her arms around Harry. "Fear, Mr. Potter is what is keeping you going. Love

may be your greatest weapon, but fear is the heart of love. Now go Mr. Potter, and Win us this war."

__

XXXXX

"If heaven and hell decide

_**That they both are satisfied **_

_**Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs **_

_**If there's no one beside you **_

_**When your soul embarks **_

_**Then I'll follow you into the dark" **_

"Haaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" Ginny screamed as both he and Voldemort fell.

"He did it for me" she thought. "He thought I was dead so he didn't take any precautions before preforming the killing curse.

No sheild charm, he didn't even try to block it, and it's my fault." "He didn't want me to be alone. He did it so we could

all be together, and i'm not about to leave him when he was counting on me." Ginevra Potter lifted her wand to her head and

whispered the killing curse. She smiled as she collapsed, at the thought of being with her family, her friends, and her love

again.

__

XXXX

"You and me have seen everything to see

_**From Bangkok to Calgary **_

_**And the soles of your shoes **_

_**are all worn down **_

_**The time for sleep is now **_

_**It's nothing to cry about **_

_**Cause we'll hold each other soon **_

_**In the blackest of rooms" **_

Ginny sat in the kitchen of her house feeding her now one year old twins. She glanced up at the family clock her mom had

given her and Harry as a wedding present. She was surprised to she that Harry's hand had moved to traveling to home.

She jumped up, quickly ran outside and leaped into Harry's arms.

"Ginny, baby I need you to come with me."

"What? Harry your jokeing!"

"No I've realized what Dumbledore ment by love being our greatest power, I need you!"

"But What about Lily, and James?"

"Hermione and Ron will take care of them."

"They will be safe, but you and me are the world's only hope at winning this war!"

"Harry I love you, if you think this is right, I'm with you, we can accomplish this, together."

__

"If heaven and hell decide

_**That they both are satisfied**_

_**Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs**_

_**If there's no one beside you**_

_**When your soul embarks**_

_**Then I'll follow you into the dark**_

_**I'll follow you into the dark"**_


End file.
